You Saved Me
by shacky20
Summary: Nick/Greg SLASH... Angst, Post "Grave Danger" After all they've been through, Greg's the one that cannot forget..


**Title: "You Saved Me"**

**Pairing: Nick/Greg CSI SLASH!!**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Greg is the one having problems dealing with the aftermath of Grave Danger. Post "Grave Danger". Yes, angst and smut wrapped all up in one nice little story…..**

**This time it was different, it was still dark but this time he was all alone. No blue and red lights flashing and sirens blaring behind him. No rescue workers and scent dogs. The team, where was the team, why was he there all alone? Nicky was here somewhere, buried alive, and didn't have much time left. He was buried somewhere in this nursery, but this time he had no help, he had to find him all by himself.**

"**Nick, I'm coming, I'm gonna get you out of here, just hold on, I'm here!"**

**He swore he could hear Nick calling out to him, calling his name, but he knew that wasn't real. Greg started running frantically through the trees with his shovel in one hand and flashlight in the other looking for any sign of something recently dug up. It was so dark though, and where was everyone, why was he the only one looking for Nick.**

**He tripped over the air pipe then felt for another. Greg started digging frantically, as fast as he possibly could. He could feel Nick under there, feel the fire ants move beneath him, start eating at his ankles but he ignored it, ignored it all, he had to dig faster. **

"**Nick, I'm here, I found you, and I'm gonna get you out. Hold on." He threw dirt in every direction as fast as his hands would work. He ignored the splinters ripping in his hands and the blood dripping from his fingers, when he felt his shovel hit something.**

**Greg dropped to his knees quickly, "Nicky, it's me, it's Greg, I'm here baby, I'm here! Hold on, I'm gonna save you. I'll get you out of there!" He screamed hoping that Nick could somehow hear him under that dirt grave. He uncovered the last of the soil from the plastic top and the site before him made him almost physically ill. Nick was laying there, gun pressed hard under his chin, and his eyes were shut tight, preparing to pull the trigger. Large, red, screaming welt bites covered his face, arms, hands, every part of him where his skin was exposed. **

"**See, I'm here Nicky, I found you. I finally found you." But Nick didn't move the gun. **

"**Where were you Greg, I begged for you to come and find me, I waited for you, where were you?" Nick was pleading with the confused Greg.**

"**I did my best to find you Nick, I promise, I did everything I knew how!" Greg was shouting back trying to make him understand.**

"**It wasn't good enough Greg, look at me. I can't live like this. If only you found me sooner G!" Nick cried back with tears and anger.**

"**No Nick! You can't! I, I love you so much, you can't leave me like this, don't leave me please Nicky." Greg begged through his tears.**

"**It just wasn't enough Greg, not gonna live like this, can't. If only you would have gotten here sooner Greg I might not have had to do this. Sorry G, I love you." Nick uttered his final good bye to the stricken Greg. **

"**NNOOOOO!" Greg screamed as he closed his eyes as he heard the gunshot go off. He just laid his head down on the box and starting screaming. He dared not open his eyes because then he would see Nick's blood and brains scattered inside the box like another explosion. He really would be dead then so laid there on Nick's glass coffin with his eyes closed crying and screaming and begging Nick to forgive him. Nothing but the dark to keep him company. He still wouldn't look, he dared not open his eyes because then it would be real.**

"**No No No No" he repeated over and over again. "I'm so sorry Nicky, please, I tried so hard. Forgive me please!" Greg cried in his sleep. **

"**No, no, no, please Nicky, I'm sorry, no." Nick could hear the choked back tears and pleadings in his sleep coming from the other side of the bed again. It broke his heart every time.**

"**Greg, come on man, wake up, it's OK, wake up please. Open your eyes babe, for me please?" Nick was begging to reach Greg's nightmare, hoping to break through.**

**With the sound of the familiar voice slowly bringing him back from the horrid dream, he slowly opened his eyes and was staring directly at Nick's. He blinked several times to make sure he was seeing correctly, and also to get the tears away, so Nick gently wiped them away with his thumb.**

"**G, it's all right, see I'm right here, look at me. Can you see me? Are you awake now?"**

"**Nicky, is that you?" He wanted some kind of reassurance, needed it, needed to know this was real.**

"**Yeah G, it's me. I'm all right, see?" And with that realization dawning on Greg's face, he clutched at Nick shoulders as tightly as he could to pull him close. Nick knew it must have been another bad one, he could still feel the warm drops hitting his shoulders and chest. Greg pulled back to look at him, just to make sure one last time, he was so sure this time he lost him.**

"**You're here, you're, you're OK!" Greg managed to choke out.**

"**Yeah, I'm here Greg, and other then a few bug bites, I'm just fine." He bent down and kissed the rest of Greg's tears away. **

"**God, I wanted to save you, and I was all by myself and when I finally found you out there in the dark, you, you said it was too late. That I didn't find you fast enough and you weren't gonna live like that. I closed my eyes and heard the gun go off, . . and, . . and,"**

"**Sshhh, Sshhh, baby, I'm not going anywhere, look at me G, I AM NOT going anywhere." And he kissed him again to emphasize his point.**

"**You did save me Greg, don't you realize that, that every time I thought about it," Nick caught himself, trying not to relive the moment. "That every time I thought about giving up and using that gun, all I saw was your face, heard you voice, and I wasn't going to leave you that easily, I wasn't gonna give up without a fight. I'd never leave you G, I love you , love you so much."**

**The tears were flowing freely again.**

"**Make love to me Nick, I want to feel you, need to feel you now."**

**Nick never needed to be asked twice, but seeing the desperation in Greg's eyes, he bent down and took his lips and they shared a passionate kiss that quickly got out of control, which was what Greg wanted. They both needed this time, just to feel alive and not frightened by nightmares or memories for a few minutes. Nick quickly climbed on top of Greg and started licking and sucking everywhere he could touch, and Greg just held on to Nick tighter. He was sure he was going to leave marks on his back, but that was OK, because that meant it was real, and happening now, Nick was still really here, he didn't leave Greg. Their bodies started rocking together soon and Greg wanted Nick so badly it scared him.**

"**Need you Nicky, need you in me, so much. Thought I lost you, couldn't live if I lost you, couldn't live without you, without this. "**

**Greg's loving words make Nick's movements more erratic, he couldn't touch enough of Greg, he couldn't feel close enough to him, had to be in him now.**

"**Oh G, need you too, need this, never leave you, never, love you, love you so much." He started rubbing his erection harder against Greg's throbbing cock trying to bring Greg off quickly.**

**Greg took the hint and arched up against Nick's body a little harder, rougher, and Nick got the hint and took Greg's aching erection and pumped with him into his hands. With three quick thrusts, Greg's warm wetness was spilling over Nick's hands. **

"**Oh God Yes, Nicky, God, fucksogood, feels so good to cum for you." He slowly kept thrusting because God Nick's fist just felt so warm and so good, he couldn't stop himself. **

"**I love watching you cum babe, looking at you like that. So fucking beautiful."**

"**Now Nick, need you in me now." Greg watched Nick lube himself up with his still warm cum and that sight made his dick twitch again even after just being spent. **

**Nick grabbed one of Greg's legs and put it behind his back and entered him in one swift thrust. Nick let out a strangled moan as he felt Greg all around him. He loved this part, the first feeling, the first stretch of Greg's tight ass wrapped around his throbbing cock.**

"**Yes Nick, OH GOD, so good, please fuck me, I need you to fuck me now." Greg looked straight into Nick's eyes as the words started spilling from Nick's mouth, loving words he needed to hear. **

"**Love you, love you so much Greg, never leave you, never, my world, you are my whole world. You feel so good, love being inside you like this. Never get enough of being in you, so tight, so perfect. Love fucking you like this." **

**Greg brought his lips up to meet Nicks to capture those beautiful things he just said. He hips started moving to match Nick's thrusts and he knew Nick wasn't trying to hold back, he needed this release as much as Greg had. And Greg closed his eyes to concentrate on Nick's words and each sensation being drawn out of him.**

"**Oh Yes Greg, Oh GOD, FUCK, so good, AUGH GOD, Yes!!" Nick's thrusts were strong and forceful yet gentle in his touch. And this time when Greg opened his eyes he wasn't scared because all he could see was Nick's beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. **

**He knew the nightmares might not every completely go away, but he would always wake up, and come back to reality, this reality. **

"**I'm here babe, I didn't leave you, couldn't leave you, you did save me cause if I didn't have your love to come back to, I don't know how I would have survived down there, your loved saved me so many times."**

**And the tears on Greg's cheeks this time weren't from fear and despair, but complete and utter love. That somehow in the world where sometimes horrible things happened, they had each other now, and that this time their love really had saved them both. **


End file.
